Life As A Proxy
by sinfulrose13
Summary: Everyone assumes being a proxy is fun and exciting. You put up signs for Slender and kill whenever. But there's so much more that no one realizes. Alexis a 19-year-old girl is going to learn the price of being chosen as a proxy and just what it means to be a proxy of Slenderman. Join her as she experiences life in the Creepypasta Mansion and struggles with being a proxy.
1. The Very Beginning

The engine roared louder as a black and white converse pushed the pedal to the floor quickly. Trembling pale hands held onto the steering wheel with an iron grip, trying to maintain control of the racing vehicle. The day had began with such promise of happiness. The sun was out and shining with no clouds in sight from the start. It was summer so Alexis' youngest brother; Ryan was out of school and the three siblings had planned to go to the park.

Those plans changed so quickly that morning. Ryan had just finished his pancakes and Alexis was in the process of making Cody his when her little brother screamed. Surprised she turned to see what freaked him out, when Cody brought a knife down towards her. If she hadn't grabbed his wrist out of instinct she no doubt would have had a knife in her skull. One hand catching the wrist of the hand holding the blade and her other hand brushing against the dial of the stove top, before latching onto the edge to prevent being potentially burned. Amber eyes met the wild and crazed green ones of her big brother. He was talking, saying something but his voice was distorted in a sinister, demonic way she couldn't understand. Like if he was speaking a different language entirely.

Poor Ryan was frozen, helpless to help his sister and too frightened to move from where he sat. He could only watch in horror as Cody drove the knife, closer and closer to her face. She was pinned between a blade and a hot stove top. Alexis had to think fast. She was either going to take a blade between her brows or taste the scorching hot stove and blazing red pan with now, well burnt food in it. Her hand trembled as Cody put his full weight into trying to force the silver blade closer. With adrenaline pumping and her fight or flight instinct kicking in she moved her hand off of the stove and reached for the pan. Despite bumping it and burning her hand on the stove top she found the handle and swung the pan as quick and hard as she could, searing hot metal colliding with soft and tender flesh.

Cody roared in agony, the knife dropping from his hand as he clutched the side of his face, digging his nails into the burn and falling back. Taking the oppurtunity she ran to Ryan.

"Move! Ryan run!" She snapped, shocking him out of his paralyzed state as she gripped his arm, and dragged him quickly behind her.

They had made it away from their psychotic brother, had gotten into the car and drove off at full speed without a word. This had all brought the two to their current situation. Driving 90 miles per hour on a lonely road in the middle of no where, woods on either side of them, and the car's gas tank running dangerously close to empty. Both siblings were shaken, terrified of what they had experienced. But despite not knowing what to do, Alexis spoke first.

"Its gonna be okay." She told the twelve-year-old. "He's far away from us, w-we'll find the closet down and go to the police. It'll be fine, okay?" Her voice cracking, shattering any calm facade she was trying to portray.

Ryan nodded, his blue eyes wide with fear, glancing up at his sister. "L-Lexi? Are you o-okay? Y-Your hands all r-red."

She nodded, her eyes darting from the road, to the rear-view mirror, and back to the road. "I'm fine. Its just a small burn, I can't feel it." She dismissed quickly, taking a deep slow shaky breath. It was true she couldn't feel it. Her heart racing at pace she never thought was possible and the fear hell wasn't over with were the only things she could feel. The car fell back into its silence as she focused on driving, just driving and keeping Ryan safe.

The slowly rising hope she felt broke when suddenly the radio came on full blast with static, causing Ryan to scream in horror. She jumped and glanced at the mirror before letting out a scream of her own. Right on their tail was Cody. Cody was driving with that same, deranged look, right behind them. Alexis swerved the car suddenly to try and get away from him, driving between two trees.

Screams filled the car as she slammed on the breaks, trying to avoid smashing into the trees.

BANG!

The sound of a car crashing head on into a tree echoed throughout the woods. The engine instantly stopped, completely crushed in, the hood crumpled up like a piece of paper. The windshield shattered, raining glass all over them, the air bags being the only things that saved them from an instant death.

Groans of agony passed by Alexis' lips. She smacked away the cream colored bag, leaning back in her seat. The steering wheel was shoved forward and down, almost to the point of crushing her chest. Her ribs ached, no doubt a few of them broken. Glass had cut across her brow and tore into her arms, her red tank top doing nothing to protect her. Once snapped out of it she glanced over to her brother who was slumped over, his eyes closed.

"Ryan! Ryan, are you okay!?" She shouted in a panic, shaking her brother's shoulder. Ryan's black hair was hanging in his face, shards of glass littered throughout his hair, and blood sliding down the side of his face from his head.

"No no no no! Ryan please!" She begged, afraid her baby brother had been killed in the crash.

"L...Lexi?" He mumbled, slowly coming too from being knocked out. She sighed in relief and began to unbuckle herself. "Come on, w-we have to hurry. We need to get as far from the car as possible." She said, managing to tug herself free of the seat belt and attempt to open the door. Due to crashing head on the door was jammed shut.

Letting out a few curses she slowly turned to kick the already spiderweb cracked glass of the window. Hissing in pain she backed up enough to pull her knee to her chest and slam her foot to the glass. A few kicks later the glass shattered, allowing an escape route. Turning back around she began to pull herself out of the wrecked car and onto the cold ground with a solid thud.

Taking a moment to bite her lip to prevent a cry of pain shoot out she managed to force herself up to her feet, stumbling slightly. "Come on, Ryan. Your turn." She told the boy as he slowly crawled onto her seat and held out his arms for her to help pull him through. They were both banged up, in desperate need of medical attention, but they were alive and thats all she cared about.

In the corner of her eye she saw something swing towards them, causing her to cry out and fall back, pulling Ryan onto the ground with her. Cody swung the blade and hit right through the broken window. Taking this momentary pause she scooted back, taking this chance to run.

"Go! Go!" She urged Ryan, pushing him off. Ryan ran but went to turn to see if his sister was following him but stopped when he saw Cody on top of her, trying to shove the blade into her throat.

"Lexi!"

"Go, Ryan! Keep running!" She gasped, focusing on trying to get the stronger male off of her. Ryan staggered back, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't. She was losing the battle and he couldn't let Cody kill her. Looking around, his wide blue eyes searched for something to help with. Leaves, twigs, dirt, and a rock. A rock! That was the best thing he had to work with right now.

"C-Cody please..." She whimpered, her grip becoming weak as she tried to fight back. No begs and cries seemed to phase him. He wasn't himself anymore. The Cody she knew as a child was long dead and the big brother she finally got into contact with so many years later..seemed like a false memory. A dream or an illusion she told herself was really there. She wasn't going to win against him. Her body was weakening and she was going to die. Alexis was going to accept fate, at least Ryan had been given time to run away. Hopefully he would be able to get help and live on with this whole thing just being a bad memory of the past. She stared up at her big brother, whimpering softly in fear. His face was burned. Bright red rings already blistering on the side of his face from the pan.

Just as she was about to give in and rock smashed into the dark haired male's face, knocking him off of her. "Lexi hurry!" Ryan's voice shouted, eagerly tugging at her arm. Alexis scrambled to her feet and took off with Ryan.

Leaves and sticks cracked and snapped under their shoes as they took off like lightning, away from the destroyed car, away from their psychotic brother, and away from the road. Where would they go? Where could they hide? How far away was the next town? What were they going to do about Cody? Would he ever stop? Questions flooded the dirty blonde haired girl's mind.

The questions were jerked away when she felt something roughly grab her hair and yanking it back, nearly tearing a chunk of her hair clean out of her head. Yelping she was spun around and pushed onto the ground, cool metal sinking into her flesh an inch or two to the right of her heart.

"Lexi!"

The blade was removed and Cody slowly got off of her. She was going to die and now it was time for Ryan. Fearful Ryan backed up as Cody swiftly approached, Alexis spitting up blood as she clutched the wound.

"N-No!"

She could hear Ryan screaming, begging Cody to stop. She wanted to save him. Tears appeared in her eyes as blood slid down the corner of her mouth, nothing but icy cold washing over her. She prayed as her life drained away. "Please let this be a bad dream..let me wake up and everything be okay. Please.."

Ryan cried and shielded his face as Cody went to lash out. He prepared for to edge of the blade to dig into his skull. To slice him across the throat and suffer the same fate that had fell on his big sister. But that never came.

Cody let out a grunt of pain as a yellow handled hatchet was ripped out of his gut and with a quick swing of another older hatchet Cody was on the ground dead in an instantly. Ryan trembled as he watched a taller guy with goggles that had blood splattered across them and a mouth gaurd that made it look as if he was smiling pulled the hatchet from Cody's head.

The hooded male turned to look at Ryan, twitching a bit as he cracked his neck.

"P..Please..h..Help." Ryan chocked out, not knowing if he should be afraid of this mysterious stranger or be thankful for saving his life. Blue eyes watered as he choked out a sob. The mouth guard was pulled down as Toby looked at the boy before turning to look at the fallen girl.

Ryan soon followed his gaze and cried harder. "Lexi!" Moving past his hero he ran to the dying girl, kneeling down beside her. Lexi was breathing but barely. She had lost a lot of blood and was out cold. Her darker blonde hair, streaked with lighter blonde was tangled with leaves and some was stuck to the side of her face with blood. Her red tank top was redder now and her skin was turning more pallid every minute.

"Lexi! Lexi please wake up! W-We're okay!" He sobbed, his hands moving to cover the wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding. "P-Please..L..Lexi.." Whimpers escaped him as a crowd began to form around the pair. A man with a white mask with more feminine features, dark brown hair, and wearing a tannish colored jacket stood to the right of a extremely tall man who wore a tuxe, and was very slender. The man with a pure white face that lacked any facial features had another person beside him. This person wore a yellow hoodie and the only other features that could be seen was the full black mask with a red mouth and red eyes.

Ryan whimpered and slowly looked up at the four. "Please...h-help her." He begged.

"Help my sister, p-please! S..She's all I have left..p-please!"

Not a word was said among the group. The tallest man simply turned and seemed to stare at Cody's corpse. He knew what possessed the boy..what insanity sunk its fangs into him. It was horrible..but why? Hearing the boys pleads he looked back at the hysterical child. Why would he go after these two? Was it just being in the wrong place and time, or was there a deeper meaning to why this occured.

Ryan's eyes widened as tendrils appeared from the slender man's back and he felt, tired all of a sudden. He was started to get sleepy. "L..Lexi..." A black tendril wrapped around his sister's waist and lifted her up, placing her in the man's arms, her body limp.

Within moments Ryan fell over, fast asleep.

"What should we do with him?" The one with the white masked asked, gazing up at their leader.

"We aren't going to..just leave him here, are we?" The one in the yellow hood piped up.

"No, I want you to take him close to a town, leave him where someone will see him. When he wakes, he'll have no recollection of..Lexi..or this occurrence." He instructed and turned his back from the proxies, heading back to his mansion, deep in the woods.

With their orders given Toby leaned down and lifted up the unconscious boy in his arms, walking with the other two in the opposite direction.


	2. Who Are You?

"Ryan! C-Come on we have to run faster!" "L-Lexi I c-can't keep going!" Blurs of colors brushed past them as the pair darted through the woods, hand in hand. Heavy pants and the disturbance of leaves and twigs echoed throughout the forest, easily giving them away to the predator who had been hunting them down at a steady pace.

"D-Don't. Please Ryan just keep running! We're almost out!" Out of the woods, they'd be safe. So Alexis had hoped. The grip she had on his seemed to vanish in seconds and as she turned around, the whole world shifted around her.

The forest turned foggy and on the ground the small boy she had called Ryan laid on the ground, sputtering blood, his face stained with fear. Standing over him was an older man. His dark short hair, covering his eyes. Despite not being able to see his eyes, she knew they were watching her, staring deep into her.

A fluttering sensation filled her chest, her body went cold. Run. Run away! Her body screamed, but she couldn't. Her feet seem rooted to the ground, as if someone had stuck nails through her shoes.

"P-Please." She begged, hot tears pouring down her cheeks as the man stepped towards her, raising a bloodied blade. "No! NO!" She screamed as the blade was raised above her and swung down.

"No!" Messy dirty blonde hair shot up and poured over wide amber eyes. Panicked Alexis looked around. She was in a bed, not one that she was familiar with at all. Red pillows, black comforter. She raised a hand and brushed her hair out of her face, getting a better view of the room around her. The walls were simple, in fact the whole room was.

The walls were red with black trim, the floors were a dark stained wood that matched the desk sitting on the other side of the room to the right. Next to the desk sat a small black bookcase and right next to her bed sat a dresser. In front of her bed sat a dark wooden door and to the right of that sat an oval stand mirror.

Was this her room? No it couldn't be. Everything was bare. No books in the book case. No papers or pens on the desk. No sign of personalization in the room.

Alexis moved her feet to the side of the bed and stood up a bit shakily. Where was she? Who was Ryan? Was he just apart of the dream? Why did he seem important?

Once on her feet she swayed a little and placed a hand over her chest, where a dull ache lurked. Instead of cloth being under her fingertips she found white bandages wrapped securely around her chest.

"What? Why am I bandaged?" She couldn't recall getting into a fight, or an accident. In fact everything was sort of a blur. She knew her name was Alexis..she was 19. But it was all blank after that.

Step by step she made her way closer to the mirror and gazed at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, like she'd been sleeping for days on end, she wore no shirt or bra, just the bandages that had a slight hint of red in the middle. There were scratches across her body that were healed over a good bit, and she had mild bruising. Thankfully, she still wore her jeans and socks though. On her jeans were traces of dirt and red, but she didn't question that as much as the mark that rested on her right hip, just above the hem of her jeans. A circle with a black x going through it was permanently marked on her pale skin.

Despite not remembering what happened to her before, she knew that mark wasn't there before, and she wasn't sure how or why it was there. Rubbing her thumb across it to make sure it was indeed permanent she didn't notice the door opening.

A blue masked boy appeared in the doorway, simply watching her for a few moments before suddenly speaking. "You've finally woken up."

Alexis nearly jumped out of her skin and looked at who the male's voice came from before turning 50 shades of pale. He didn't have any eyes!? No, it had to be the mask! She stumbled back, staring at the stranger as he entered the room, seeming unphased by her reaction.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up. You've been out for 5..6 days now." He said softly. Despite not appearing to have eyes, Lexi could feel his gaze on her, observing her, analyzing her.

This boy was odd in appearance, brown short hair that stuck out a bit from behind the mask, the mask-she found to be the creepiest feature he possessed was a deep blue, its eyes black and hollow. It lacked any mouth or really any features that a normal mask would posess, and to further the creepiness a shiny liquid black substance seemed to ooze out of the mask's eyes like tears. The boy wore a black hoodie and jeans, something a normal teenager would wear, which made his appearance overall even weirder.

With a ash grey hand he motioned for her to sit on the bed. Without questioning him she took a seat on the bed, the boy sitting next to her. His warm ash grey hand picked her left wrist up and began to feel her pulse. "Who are you?"

"..They call me Eyeless Jack or EJ for short."

"E..Eyeless Jack?"

"It's a long story."

EJ continued his examination, making her do small tests to see her reflexes and senses-like a doctor would.

"EJ?" She asked, her amber eyes watching him carefully. EJ only responded with a grunt, letting her know he was listening.

"Where am I? What happened to me? Where did this mark come from?" Her questions caused him to sigh and shake his head.

"I'm not the one you need to ask those questions to. Slenderman is the one you should talk to, which of course i'm sure he'll want to see you since you're awake and moving now-" EJ paused and looked at her before standing up.

"I'll take you to him, but first we should cover you up with something."

It was then that it dawned on the female that all she had covering her upper body were some bandages. Her stomach and shoulders still bare. A blush crawled across her face as she quickly crossed her arms over her chest in attempts to cover herself up.

EJ thought for a moment before heading over to the dresser, of course finding no clothes inside. "Great..um. Here."

Staring at the floor in embarrassment, her amber eyes soon stared at the dark cloth of Jack's hoodie. Looking up, she saw EJ in just his blue shirt, offering his hoodie to her.

"O-Oh, thank you." She said, gently taking his hoodie and quickly pulling it on over her head. The hoodie was big on her- it came down to her mid thighs and the sleeves ended in the middle of her palm.

"You're welcome. Its not that big of a deal- Lets just get you to Slenderman." He insisted, heading straight for the door. Lexi stood up and followed quickly after the dark skinned male.

Sauntering after EJ she looked around. The place was huge- where ever she was. The hallways were long with several doors everywhere. Each door was marked in some way proving who it belonged to. Wether it be a small plaque or some small personalization.

Windows sat at the end of large halls, black curtains draped to shut out the light of the outside world. But despite the curtains being dark she could see the faint outlines of trees through the sheer fabric. In the middle of the dark wood floor a long red carpet with a fancy border around it laid, giving the whole atmosphere a fancy "high class" feeling.

EJ turned down different hallways, going this way and that. If he hadn't been her guide she no doubt would have gotten lost in this place. Soon enough the masked boy paused in front of two large doors that were tall enough a giant could probably walk in.

Slowly he raised his hand and knocked gently on the door, then waited. "Yes?" A male's voice asked.

"She's awake now sir."

"Thank you EJ, send her in please."

The conversation was simple and honestly Lexi wished it had lasted a bit longer. Nervousness sunk in and she feared of who awaited on the other side. It was like waiting to walk to meet a potential employer. You want to look your best, make sure your hair was brushed, your outfit complimented you and wasn't a bloody mess.

EJ opened the door and motioned for her to walk inside. Nodding she stepped through the door. Who was waiting on the other side shocked her. She was expecting a tall man looking very formal, dark hair, the classic gentleman. Well she got the tall and formal right.

Sitting at a large desk was a no face, white skinned, tall, and clad in a tuxedo guy. She blinked and jumped lightly when the door was shut behind her, but kept her eyes on the man.

"I'm sure you have many questions, don't you Alexis?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair. Despsite not having any eyes, she could feel him watching her, staring at her, as if he was analyzing her.

"Yes, sir." She answered, instantly becoming very polite and formal.

"Go on."

"Where am I? What happened to me? Who are you?" Her questions were rattled off one by one and the tall man only nodded, taking in each question.

"I am Slenderman and this is my mansion. What happened to you before is no longer important, all you need to know is this is your home now for as long as you stay my proxy." He answered her, sitting up straight.

"Your proxy? What do you mean?" Asked Alexis, her head tilting to the side in confusion.

"In other words you work for me. I'm sure you are aware of that you've been marked with a symbol. That is proof that you are my proxy, each proxy has one on their body."

Each word sunk in, every question answered, and each answer clear. She had never met this man before but everything he said just made sense, she didn't question how she got there, what happened to her, or why her memory was all foggy. It didn't matter anymore. Alexis learned that there were three other proxies as well. Masky, Hoodie, and Toby. He told her that she would meet them later. She was told that everone was a killer here. Now normally that would freak any normal human being out, but it didn't bother her. It seemed just fine.

Along with explanations, rules were stated.

1\. No killing one another.

2\. Slenderman's office is off limits unless authorized.

3\. Leave no witnesses

4\. Follow Slender's orders

5\. Be back in the forest before sunrise (There are certain acceptions for Proxies)

The rules were few, but each needed to be followed. Once most of her questions were answered there was a moment of silence between the two. Despite lacking eyes Slenderman could still see something concerning his newest proxy.

"Alexis, don't be afraid to ask me anything. Tell me what is your question?"

"I..well, sir. What am I to do now? Should I meet the others or I dunno..." She trailed. Raising his hand to silence her he spoke.

"Alexis right now you shouldn't be concerned with meeting everyone. That will all happen in due time. Right now there is one question I would like you to focus on. Who are you?"

Confusion filled the girl's amber eyes.

"Who are you Alexis?"

It seemed like a simple question, but in reality it was the hardest for her to answer. The question wasn't asking for her name. Alexis was this girl who existed days ago. She was a normal human girl, who- she assumed lived a normal life. Who was Alexis now? She was a proxy now- not yet a killer, but soon to be.

Asking anyone you would get hours of information, but she had been handed a clean slate. She was handed the ability to start her life over. Her name, her overall being.

Alexis laid back in her bed -still wearing poor EJ's hoodie, her eyes glued to her ceiling. Two girls named Clockwork and Jane the killer would be coming for her in another hour or so. They would take her out to get all the necessary things she needed to make herself comfortable in her room. They needed to wait until it was dark and there were less people

She sighed and rolled over on her side, holding her chest. There was a dull ache still, but it didn't bother her a whole lot. EJ saved her. After this was all sorted out she'd have to make sure to give him back his hoodie and thank him.

Closing her eyes, she buried her face into the sheets. Who was she? She'd figure it out.

\- Flashback # 1-

"Lexi? Is daddy coming back soon?" Asked a 4-year-old Ryan, his blue eyes gazing up at his big sister, who had been gazing out at the window. Amber eyes watched as rain beat harshly against the rocks in the empty driveway.

"Soon..h-he'll come back you'll see. He always comes back.." She answered, smiling down at him.

"Where did he go?"

Alexis opened her arms, hugging her little brother. "I dunno.."

Four days earlier the three siblings walked home and came back to an empty house. No warm welcoming hug from their father, no questions about school, simply silence filled the house. Everything had been the same as when they had left it that morning, except their father's coat, car, and keys were gone. Only a note was left, giving any hints to his absence.

"I'll be home later - Love Dad." Thats all the note said, there was no indication when later was. Hours later? Days later? It was close to being a full week without their dad around. Cody had taken his place and took care of his siblings, until a black car suddenly pulled up into the driveway.

"Daddy? Daddy's home!" Cheered Alexis, her amber eyes lighting up in excitement. Ryan let out a cheer of excitement and ran to open up the door. His small hands reached for the door and Cody suddenly pulled him back by his t-shirt, peering out of the small window in the door.

"Thats not dad's car. Its not dad." He stated bluntly, watching as a bright blonde haired man, clad in a business suit walked out with a rather grim expression. Cody pushed himself between the door and his little sibling , keeping at eye on the man who was making his way to the door.

"Who is it?" Alexis asked softly from behind her younger brother. Cody shrugged and watched as the man knocked on the door.

There was silence as all the kids stayed quiet, as if holding their breath.

"Kids are you in there?"

"Who are you?" Cody suddenly asked, keeping a hold of the door handle, making sure the top lock was slid across the door. "I'm Simon. I've come here to take you and your siblings with me. You see-"

"Dad told us not to go with strangers. My dad will be back soon and when he sees you by the door bothering us, he'll get really mad." Interrupted Cody, determined to try and scare the stranger away.

"..You're Cody right? The eldest? Please listen, you're father isn't coming back. Your father was found dead nearby a cemetery. I was sent to collect you three.."

Cody backed away from the door. Alexis' eyes began to water as Ryan gazed up at them confused. "D..Daddy's coming back, right? He's lying.."

Alexis covered her eyes with the palms of her hands and began to cry. "He's lying. He has to be! D..Daddy said he'll come back!" She sniffled, tears pouring down her pale cheeks.

"Children, please open the door. I know its hard to take that in, but please.."

"Daddy will come back..daddy said he would..Daddy..why did you leave us?"


	3. New look and New Discoveries

Alexis wasn't sure how much time had passed since she went back to her room. She only knew that at some point she had fallen asleep, due to the fact that she shot up in shock, hearing a knock at her bedroom door.

With a grunt and a stretch she walked over to her door and opened it up. To Alexis' surprise two girls stood on the other side, holding some empty bags. One of the girls had long brown hair and one green eye. Her other eye, however was a clock, and on the sides of her mouth were stitches that made it seem like she had a smile. Clocky, Lexi temporarily nicknamed her- wore a white tank top, a blueish grey jacket, black fingerless gloves, and black pants with matching boots.

The other girl's appearance was almost unbelievable. The other girl had long black hair, that held a slight wave. Her skin was that of a porcelain doll's. Eyes as black as coal, lips painted up with black lipstick. This gothic looking girl wore a black dress with black boots. Lexi had to admit, this girl terrified her. She'd didn't seem as approachable as Clocky did, but that then again could have just been the fact she looked like she came out of some horror film, and would start making croaking noises at any moment.

"You're the new Proxy aren't ya?" Clocky spoke first, raising a brow.

"Y-Yeah. I'm Lexi. And who are you two?" She asked softly, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Jane and this here is Clockwork. Slenderman asked us to take you to get everything you'd need living here with us." That was right, Slenderman told her about them. Her concerns faded and she quickly relaxed. If Slenderman trusted them, then she knew she could as well.

"Won't people see us though?" She blinked, as soon as it dawned on her. When EJ took her to meet Slenderman, she recalled seeing it was still daylight out.

Jane only smiled and shook her head. "By time we get to where we need to go, it'll be dark." She explained and looked back down the hall- no doubt looking at a window.

"Its getting close to sun down." Hearing this Alexis quickly darted back into her room and quickly came stumbling back out as she struggled to slip on her shoes quickly.

"Then we should get going now right?"

Both of the girl's nodded, watching her with light, amused smiles. It had been a long time since there was a new Creepypasta, and forever since there was a new proxy. It made them both wonder if they were like her when they first arrived at the mansion, well mostly Clocky wondered that. Jane knew she was different considerate she was attempting to kill Jeff when she first came to the mansion.

Without further hesitation all three of the girls headed downstairs. With how big the mansion was, she was expecting two things. One, that she was going to get lost and two Lexi thought there was going to be more people. With only the glimpses of the other halls she got to see she could tell there were many others here. Granted the mansion was only two stories it was still huge. With how many rooms that seemed to be occupied Lexi thought she would have seen someone else by now.

"Clockwork? Jane? Where is everyone?" She asked, as they enetered the living room. She had yet to see or hear anyone else on their journey to the front door.

"Everyone is normally out around now to either go hunting, or kill." The brunette answered with a small shrug.

"Hunting?" Questioned, Alexis.

"Well its more like EJ and the other proxies went hunting. EJ is a cannibal so every now and then he has to go kill a few people to stock up. Your fellow proxies probably went hunting for anyone who entered the forest or well who knows." Explained Clockwork with a shrug as she opened up the large wooden door, stepping into the cool air.

So EJ was a cannibal? That meant he ate people. That didn't bother her a whole lot, considering everyone around her now were going to be nothing but killers and her boss was a faceless tall gentleman. As long as the guy didn't try taking a bite out of her she was okay.

Walking outside for the first time in what seemed to be forever she took a deep breath of air. Quickly she regretted in, wincing at the sensitivity in her chest. Despite being mostly healed, it still ached.

All around them, tall trees stood proud, the branches reaching up like hands, dragging their claws across the pink and orange sky. Jane lead the way while Clocky stayed close to Lexi, every once in awhile glancing at the new girl.

Looking around in awe, she hugged the cannibal's hoodie closer to her, thankful he had given it to her, especially right now. It was growing colder by the minute, and she silently hoped that he hadn't given her his only hoodie and was freezing himself.

"Jane?" Hearing her voice the dark haired female looked back at Lexi, letting out a hum of acknowledgement.

"How do you know where to go? Everything looks the same and it doesn't look like we're on any set path.."

Jane smiled and couldn't help but let out a light laugh, causing Lexi to blush with embarrassment at her ignorance. "After you've lived at the mansion so long, you just know which way to go. Since you'll be with Masky, Hoodie, and Toby I highly doubt that you'll get lost."

"Masky, Hoodie, and Toby?" Clockwork then spoke with a smile, knowing that Lexi had yet to meet the three proxy boys.

"Masky is sort of the leader of the group. He's the one with the white mask that kinda resembles a girl's face. He may seem scary at first but really he's just a workaholic. His shadow is usually Hoodie. He's the one with the black face mask with the red frown. Hoodie is a sweet guy and a hard worker, so i'm sure you'll get along just fine.-" Jane then cut in with a huge grin.

"Then theres Toby, Masky's bestie." Giggled Jane, making Clockwork roll her eye and laugh a little. "Toby is the one in goggles and a mouth guard. He's pretty friendly and really just a goofball. If you don't mind his hyperness, then i'm sure you'll both get along just fine."

"Something tells me by the laughing, Toby isn't Masky's bestie." Answered the light haired female.

"Its..something you'll have to see first hand yourself."

Alexis nodded, taking in all this information. These two were both killers, but honestly even though they looked differently, they were just like any other girls. They weren't scary, or ready to cut her open in a moments notice. They joked, laugh, and smiled like everyone else. Maybe this wasn't all going to be as scary as she originally thought it was going to be.

Time passed and it wasn't long before the trio made their way into town. Sneaking through foul smelling alleyways and dodging the eyes of the public they made their way to a mall. Of course the mall was as dark as the night sky and had been closed for about twenty minutes now. Or so Lexi read on the clear glass door anyway.

"Damnit..well there goes sneaking in and hiding until the mall closed. Looks like we'll have to do it the hard way." Muttered Jane, leading them towards another part of the mall.

"The hard way?"

"Really, she means we're just going to go through the back entrance and mess with the security guard to get inside. We'll just have to be quiet is all." Clockwork answered her with a soft smile.

"Won't we get-" "Shhh"

Lexi instantly silenced herself and crept behind the two girl's watching them with curiosity. Won't they get caught sneaking around? There were cameras everywhere, even in the stores. Even if they got pass the guard then no doubt he'd catch them on camera, right?

With a michevious smile Jane got a great idea, dragging them into a nearby bush. Jane then walked up to the back door and began to pound harshly on the door, no doubt catching the security guards attention. After hitting the door she darted into the bushes with the other two girls and waited.

Soon enough a middle aged man opened up the door, looking around with his flashlight, seeming really confused. "Who's there?" He called out.

Stifling a giggle, Jane picked up a few rocks and threw them somewhere further away. Believing it was someone sneaking away the security guard naturally went to investigate. "Hey!" And off the guard went, leaving the door open for the three girls to sneak inside. Once inside they walked past the guard's station, Clocky giving Jane a high-five for the genius idea.

"Wait, I've got an idea..." Trailed the green-eyed girl, walking back towards the guard station. "Well whatever your idea is, you better hurry up before the guard comes back." Jane hissed.

Waving a hand to dismiss her friend, Clockwork crept into the guard's office and glanced around at all the cameras. There had to be a button she could push to give them some time. The security equipment was old, of course that was to be expected. Malls and stores rarely got updated equipment due to the price, which practically gave theives permission to steal everything. Buttons after buttons she looked at each of them quickly before smirking in triumph. "Camera system reboot on~" She chimed and flipped the switch.

Suddenly all the cameras went dark and across each of the small screens, small white words appeared stating the reboot was in process. Quickly, Clockwork stepped out of the small room and looked at the girls before quickly walking ahead of them.

"We've got some time before the cameras come back on, so we're in the clear. We just need to be quiet and keep watch for when they come back on."

"Nice one, Clockwork. Alright lets start with clothes then first. Can't have you walking around in EJ's hoodie all the time." And with that being said, Lexi was dragged to the nearest clothing stores.

The mall was dim, very few lights remained on, just barely giving them enough light to see. In Lexi's opinion it was a lot like a horror film. Everything was dead silent and with the camera's being everywhere and knowing they could come back on any minute gave her this paranoid feeling. Both Jane and Clockwork both seemed relaxed though and helped her ease up by pointing out weird things in stores.

And so the adventure started from one clothing store to the next, tossing things into the bags and trying on some clothes. From pants, shorts, to shirts and tank tops. Lexi had to admit, it was fun. It wasn't until Lexi tried on one outfit, she got a shocking reaction.

In one of the more tomboyish stores Lexi found an outfit that just seemed to call to her. The outfit was a pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips nicely, a pair of dark combat boots, a red half shirt, and on top of that was a sleeveless slightly dark tan hoodie half hoodie, that came a bit past her breasts, showing off her stomach and even revealing a bit of the operator symbol on her side.. With a small smile she stepped out and looked at the girls, waiting for their opinions.

Jane blinked and smiled widely. "Thats it. Thats perfect, Lex." Clocky walked around her and nodded in approval. "Very nice. That has to be your main outfit.." By main outfit, she of course reffered to what Lexi would be seen in most often.

"Actually she isn't going to get much of a choice." With that Jane took that same outfit and took the same sizes and put them into the bag. After changing back to her previous attire they decided it was best to get some last minute necessities and then head over to a different store.

The last store they walked into was a hunting store. Weapons sat all around, propped up on walls near some stuffed animal heads and antlers.

"What are we doing in here?" Lexi asked, lightly running her hand over a display case, gazing in at all variety of knives.

"Well a lot of us use a weapon to take out our victims, not all of us do. Hoodie and Masky both use whatever they can find, but like Toby he uses two hatchets. We were both thinking that you might want to look to see if one catches your fancy. If not then thats okay."

Lexi nodded and gazed at each of the weapons with curiosity. Guns, knives, crossbows, tasers, blow darts..pretty much anything you could imagine was in that store. And honestly none of them really caught her interest, until of course she turned around, her Amber eyes meeting a silver colored compound bow. The bow was propped up on display along with a quiver of arrows and the arm brown leather arm guards that went with them.

Her eyes shined with curiosity and Clockwork and Jane both watched as she took the bow off of its display, running her hand over the metal. "Its beautiful.." She mumbled softly.

Of all things, this stuck out to her the most. Curiosity plagued her futher and instantly she wanted to get the full effect. Setting the bow down temporary she slipped on the arm guards and snatched the quiver of arrows. By pure instinct Lexi clipped the arrow onto the bow and looked at the two girls, readying to pull back the bow. "Give me a target, I wanna try it out." She requested with a smile.

With a nod both of the killers looked around for what would serve as a decent target "How about that?" Suggested Clockwork, pointing to the deer head hanging over the entrance of the store.

Lexi raised the bow up, drawing the string of the weapon back to her cheek. Just then the guard appeared in the store doorway, stepping in with an angry expression. "You three!" He shouted, flashing his light at them, holding a gun. They had been caught.

Out of pure instinct Lexi lowered her aim down and released the string of the arrow, letting it fly.

The guard stepped forward once, before falling back, the gun along with the flashlight clattering to the ground. There was an awkward silence between the trio, Jane was the first to break it.

"You just shot him..dead. Right in his forehead."

It was true. In the little lighting the lights provided in the mall, a silver arrow shined right in the middle of the guard's forehead, his own eyes still wide with shock.

"How did you do that?"

"I..I dunno. I just let the arrow go. I.." She said, lowering the weapon, looking back at the other girls. It wasn't normal to just shoot a target and hit it dead on, even at close range most beginning shooters would either miss or obviously hit anywhere else.

"I don't know how you managed to do that, but that was really cool. I think you've figure out what weapons yours." Commented Jane with a laugh, patting her shoulder before going to grab more arrows.

The proxy didn't move at first, she just stared at the dead corpse. It was her first kill, and she honestly didn't expect it would be that easy. She expected hesitation..fear. But none of that came, just the strong urge to end it quickly, get it over with.

"Lexi?..Hey don't even think about it, alright?" Said Clockwork, lightly bumping their hips together.

"Y..Yeah. We should really head back to the mansion. I..I think i've got everything." She said softly. Both girls watched her and nodded, their eyes staring at her as Lexi walked over to the body and pull the arrow out with a sickening squish noise. Blood poured everywhere and soaked the arrowhead. Cleaning it off Lexi stuck it back with the rest of the arrows in the quiver she rested on her back.

After everything was gathered and the girls were ready, they left the way they came in without another word. The trip was somewhat silent from that point on, occasionally they switched who held what bag to help ease the other's shoulders. But eventually, Lexi pushed away her jumbled up mind and looked at the two girls.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked suddenly. "How did you two end up at the mansion?" This question bothered her, since she really couldn't remember how she ended up there. There had to be a reason why everyone was there, right?

Jane laughed slightly and just shrugged. "I don't know why, but I had followed Jeff all the way to the mansion, trying to kill him. Long story short, he lived and I was invited to stay."

"You tried to kill Jeff? Who's Jeff?" And thus the stories went on between the three. Sharing information on other Creepypastas, along with things about themselves.

Back at the mansion, however. Slenderman stood in the living room, watching the news on the television. Three boys standing by him, listening in.

"Just the other day a young boy had been found just outside of town, with what doctors say amnesia and suffering injuries from a car crash. Through further investigation the boy has been identified as Ryan O'Donnell. Ryan recalls no memory of what happened but recalls his older sister Alexis O'Donnell had just been reunited with the eldest of the O'Donnell family Cody after several years of being in foster care. More on the story tomo-" The TV was shut off and the 3 males looked up at their leader.

"Tomorrow I want you three to take Alexis out with you, see what she is capable of."

(Yay! Its finally finished! Sorry if it seems scatter brained I have been writing this over several days. But anyways thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!)


End file.
